Broken Men
by RyuAka
Summary: This is my first TTDSDG fic and my second story uploaded to ff.net


Broken Men  
Part one  
Peices that will never fit together again  
  
By: Ryu Aka   
  
Summary:  
This is the result of a visit by a motivational speaker, who spoke of her   
loss of a loved one by a drunk driver, a hit of saddness at the images she  
conjured up from deep within me as she spoke of her loss, and a reading of TTSDG,   
part two: False Evolution, where Zechs Merquise, also known as Milliardo Peaccraft,   
is killed by an ancient enemy holding an ancient grudge.  
Warning:  
This is laced with angst. This may make you cry.  
And there is a bit of everything that comes to my mind when I think about someone who   
has died, in here.  
  
Forewarned is forearmed.  
  
This is dedicated to all who know, and know well, what its like to have a place at your   
table and a place in your heart that you can never fill, no matter what.  
  
To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven:  
A time to be born, and a time to die, a time to plant and a time to pluck up what which   
is planted,  
A time to kill and a time to heal, a time to breakdown and a time to build up,  
A time to weep, a time to laugh, a time to mourn and a time to dance;  
A time to cast away stones and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace and a   
time to refrain from embracing,;  
A time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep and a time to cast away;  
a time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence and a time to speak;  
A time of love, and a time to hate, a time of War....  
And a time of peace.......  
Ecclesiastes 3:1-8  
  
  
  
We will live again in freedom in the garden of the lord.  
Les Miserables  
  
There is no pain greater then the loss of a beautiful life  
Angelus Shinigami  
  
The pain was unbearable.  
For Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft, who had lived through now two wars, the first   
  
involving herself, and then the second involving her only son, the pain of   
losing her husband to the cruel hand of fate was unbearable.  
If the sight of her husband, her lover, her friend, lying on the floor in a   
pool of blood wasnt bad enough, was the fact that the bastard that did this got away.  
He got away, and left in his wake, a broken woman and her only son, who was   
just as broken as she was.....   
The funeral was much worse, if there could be anything worse then the sight   
of the love of her life lying in a pool of blood at her feet and at the feet  
of her son, his father's pride and joy.  
Lucrezia Noin-Peacecraft had never really thought about her death nor the death of her huband.  
Most people look forward to their lives, instead of their deaths.  
But the reach of death's cruel hand is limitless, and it cares not who it hurts and who it   
destroys.  
Death is a storm that rips through the soul, and leaves peices to be put together again.  
Noin, like most women in marriages based on love, always believed that she and her husband   
would die side by side, an old man and an old woman, warm in their beds, with their son and   
his son by their side, to wish them well on their journey into the next world.....  
But apparently, the cruel hand of fates plan for Zechs Merquise, or Milliardo Peacecraft,   
was that his throat would be cut at the hands of a madman that would take his only child's   
child, his only grandson, from him.  
Fates plan for Zechs Merquise was that he would lose not only his life, but his grandson   
as well..  
And that he would leave the people that love him behind to pick up peices that will never   
fit together again.  
She was asked and picked the clothes that they buried him in herself, the beautiful suit   
of white, that she had embroidered with the Peacecraft emblem, the same white suit, that   
remained in their closet for the longest time, the one that he wore as a representitive   
of the Peacecraft kingdom, and she placed a Preventer Jacket and the silver helmet, the   
silver mask that hid his face, that he wore as Zechs Peacecraft, in the coffin by his right,   
although she was disconnected, ((meaning she was there but she wasn't)), as if a spirit had   
slid into her body and took her soul in exchange for the empty shell, which was what she had   
become since she realized that Zechs...Her Zechs Marquise..Milliardo Peacecraft, her friend,   
her   
lover and her husband, who had come back from the dead before, was never going to come back   
again.  
The funeral was long and it was so painful, the ulugy given by her only son himself, so much  
like   
his   
father in face and voice, that it pained Noin to hear his words and see his face.  
Milliardo Peacecraft, the man once known as not only the Lightning Count, but as Zechs Merquise   
was buriedbeside his father and his wife, in the Peacecraft tomb.  
And there was a place for Lucrezia Noin, his Queen, to be buried beside her husband.  
It rained that day, and poured buckets of cold rain on people who were either too numb to   
feel it, like Peter Maxwell,  
or too young to understand it, like little Adam,   
who was holding onto Peter's hand as if he was afraid to let go, or in too much pain to care,  
like Noin and the child, now a man, so much like the deceased in face and manner that it was   
painful, at her side.  
The worst of it was the return.  
The return to the Peacecraft Mansion, where she had lived a happily married woman with her  
family in the years before her husband was taken from her and before the war seperated them.  
And history was to repeat herself apparently.  
Everything that she touched reminded her of the lover she had lost.  
She could feel his touch and hear his voice....  
But when she reached for him, he wasnt there....  
She could recall so many good times with him....  
And her son.....  
There was times when she could swear that he was with her.  
And there were times she wished she could hold him.  
Everywhere she went reminded her that there was a time that her husband once walked in her   
footsteps.  
Her bed was the worst.  
Because she had shared that bed with her husband since the very day that she married him  
It was cold as ice, and the place, the side of the bed, where her husband slept by her side,   
would be forever cold and empty.  
Like at the table in the great hall, where they used to eat as a family.  
There was a place at her side that she could never fill.  
In her heart.  
Her bed.  
And at her table.  
For it was the place that her husband sat and ate his meal, served to him by his wife herself,  
who sat to his left.  
She was now a widow.  
She would have never guessed that she would wind up a widow....  
Noin was disconnected from the world, numb from the eyes down, and   
all she could feel was the pain of her loss, so much pain...  
But she wasnt alone, for her son, and the sister of the deceased, felt her pain too....  
But noone feels the pain of losing a father then the son........  
And anyone near Jarreth could see it.......  
  
A babe is born...  
Pure to the world....  
As the old man lays down his head....  
And closes his eyes....  
Edwin  
Alive  
  
  
  



End file.
